Path of the Seer
<-- back to powers Path of the Seer (current rating x6 to increase) *Tactical Scry Sight is the primary sense of humanity. It has the greatest resonance of any sense to humanity, and is thus the easiest to manipulate. It is well known that the seers of old were capable of scrying certain locations to view them over great distances, but it is a less known fact that the warriors of the seers would also use a localized version of this ability on the battlefield to better pursue their enemies and gain a bird's-eye view. This ability is now yours to wield. May it bring you much insight. (System: The cost to raise perception is now current x2. Expend one gnosis and get an aerial view of the area with a path rating x 100 meter radius. Note that Bernard doesn't experience this wide of a view like a normal human, instead he can keep a close eye on all parts of the revealed area. Lasts path rating minutes, and follows the seer.) ** Synthesia Mastery ' As the main five senses are mastered, the seer will begin to pick up on the subtleties of each sense and their interaction with the others. Many seers who have mastered this level of perception blindfold themselves in order to avoid common sight-based illusions. (System: ''Perception's trait maximum is now 6. Bernard can now choose to use any of his five senses to replace any of his other five senses, up to one replacement per rank of this path. He may be able to see sound or feel sight, for example. A replaced sense is counted as "acute," are receives a minus 2 difficulty to all rolls involving that it. If the replacement method or original sense is obscured, this acute bonus does not apply. Keep track of which senses are crossed on a separate piece of paper.) '''*** Read the Past While most beings are tossed about haphazardly by river of the fourth dimension, the seers of old learned to raise their heads above the din and gaze into the past. The significant moments are dramatic peaks in the seismograph of history. (System: The cost to raise perception is now current x1. Bernard can now spend a gnosis and roll perception + meditation to see into the past of an area. If there is a significant change in scenery in the past (people walking through a place that is usually uninhabited, an explosion on a busy street, deforestation, etc) he can perceive the event as if here were standing there (though he isn't really.) Storytellers can use this as a dramatic retelling of a past event. ) **** Detect Magic (requires 6 perception) It is no secret to the awakened that many beings can hide themselves with magic. Unfortunately for them, the seers have devised an ingenious way to circumvent their powers. By learning to pick up on the magical energies of an item, area, or entity, the seer gains an entirely new sense. This sense causes items, people, and places with supernatural energies about them to stick out like a sore thumb. (System: Perception's trait maximum is now 7. '' Bernard may now add the aggregate temporary pool rating of all non-willpower pools that a target possesses as dice to any perception roll made to detect that entity. This is a passive effect and is always active. If the target is obscured from all five of his senses, he subtracts his perception dice, but can still roll the entity's pools + the seer's alertness to detect and track them. If the seer has a lore skill or high occult, he may be able to gain insight into the nature of the magics he is detecting. Knowing what the rage pool of a werewolf feels like, or the blood pool of a vampire is fairly easy.) '***** Extra-dimensional Senses (requires 2 cosmology)' The eldest and most powerful seers were capable of extending their senses quickly and easily into alternate realms with little to no risk to themselves. (System: ''Perception's trait maximum is now 8. '' When he chooses to do so, Bernard may now extend his senses into the "nearby" alternate realms to gain more insight into a place or entity. This effect is free for the shadowlands, but requires a perception plus meditation roll, difficulty of the gauntlet (attempt once per hour if failed) to see into the umbra, the dreaming, or the astral plane. What follows is a very brief description of each of theses realms. '''The Shadowlands' is the combined memory of a location. It is dark and colorless. Some areas with strong ties to the past may seem as though they are currently taking place in that time. This is the home realm of wraiths, specters, shadow dragons, and several other creatures. The reflections of beings seen in this world typically display the dark side of their past. The Umbra is the traditional spirit realm of the world. Objects and concepts are living, breathing creatures there. Viewing entities in this realm typically allows you to view their spirit directly. The Astral Plane is a reflection the the thought and design of a place. Here, intentions and intelligence are displayed as an alternate arcane reality. This is very useful for gaining insight into the "why" of a place. The Dreaming is a sub-realm of the astral plane dealing more with the imagination and subconscious of a place. Here is a magnificent and chaotic realm containing the desires, fears, dreams, and imagination of the entities that call the area home or are presently there. There have been books written on each of these areas, and you are free to pursue them if you are so inclined.